


Time to Relax

by MaraStark



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Gen, Pajamas & Sleepwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraStark/pseuds/MaraStark
Summary: Taeyang makes a wardrobe change one day and decides to never go back.
Kudos: 4





	Time to Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I'm extremely new to this fandom and the majority of what I've written comes from inside jokes between my sister and I, but none of it is too far fetched :) In regards to this story...inspiration snuck up while watching Taeyang's feature on "I Live Alone" as well as a live performance where he was dressed far too comfortably... This is written purely for entertainment's sake, sorry if you hate it, but please let me know if you loved it :)

It was about eight thirty a.m. when there was a rustling in the room tucked into the back corner of the house. A groan. A grunt. A sudden prolonged sound of immense pain. The off-white door to the master bedroom swung open and a young man in his mid twenties padded out on bare feet. Stretching and groaning still as he made his way to the gleaming kitchen he was reminiscent of a man four times his age as he grumbled about morning pains.

It was going to be a long day, he thought. Even the thought of sloughing off his comfy silken pajama bottoms was enough to make him start grumbling all over again as he got the coffee machine up and running. Ambling away to the hallway closet that contained his massive collection of leather jackets and ripped skinny jeans he decided it was a shirt-wearing kinda day. The clouds looked ominous in the distance.

He sighed as he read through the fifteen plus messages from G Dragon. It was a performance day and even after eight years of working together as a group, that man could never relax. In Taeyang’s opinion, all he wanted to do was relax. Preferably in a pair of his gold and white plaid Nieman Marcus lounge sets. Something about the fit of those hugged him just the right way. He had over ten pairs. All different, of course.

Wincing at the pinch of the jeans as he slid into his 2018 Lexus LC 500, cherry red, he made a split second decision and ran back to grab that very pajama set. He’d wear them on the drive home later, he thought.

Though he was still nine minutes early, he heard sounds of directions being relayed and plans being made for the night ahead. They were to perform on M Countdown tonight, for the seventh or eighth time, he couldn’t remember for sure. “...the eighth time we’ll have performed on this stage, so they know what to expect from us.” Ah, that answered that. GD was interrupted then as greetings rang out towards Taeyang when he walked through the door to their practice room. They had decided on some new choreography, nothing too dramatic, but just a little different to spice up the performance for themselves after so many times of doing the same routine. Plans were soon underway again as the minutes to the stage ticked away.

Unfortunately, about a third of the way into rehearsal, the pants he had picked that morning were causing quite the discomfort in regions he’d rather not mention. He thought about consulting the clothing team, they’d find him an appropriate outfit in no time, but another, louder, thought called to him.

The pajama set he had in his bag.

He knew it was probably a ridiculous idea, but he had to try. All things considered, he’d probably worn stranger things on stage in the past. They were breaking for lunch soon anyway. He’d change then, and he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

* * *

Walking through the door this time garnered laughter instead of hellos, however, and he briefly considered abandoning the whole affair. Daesung was nearly in tears. It was just his comfort on the line anyway. But he summoned his previous resolve and smiled back at the amused faces of his band mates. “Is there a problem?” he asked. And the rest was history.

Or so he wished. The other men had accepted it relatively quickly earlier despite being thrown off by his sudden style switch, but as time drew closer to the performance and he hadn’t made a move yet to swap outfits, confused looks swept through the others.

He brushed off his stylist, which was not an abnormal thing for him to do since the two had similar tastes, but the look of disapproval he received was enough to make him wait. “What’s going on here? Is this some sort of rebellion?” Taeyang thought for a movement about stretching the truth a bit and telling him it was just a broadening of his horizons and an attempt to try something new for his image...but he settled for the simple truth instead. “It’s comfortable.”

The second look of disbelief he received was almost enough to make him laugh. He shrugged it off instead and made his way towards the beauty station to get his eyebrows shaped juuust right. That was one aspect of his image he couldn’t afford to mess around with.

He had thought he might have to put up more of a fight but as the five of them stood backstage and let the crowd’s energy rile them up, he felt more relaxed than he ever had before a concert. That’s those Neiman Marcus’ working their magic. Perhaps the stylists were just too tired to put up a fight tonight. Or it was the magic.

The whole show went swimmingly. The freedom of movement that the pajamas allowed encouraged him to go a little more intense with his dances and he couldn’t help but show off a bit during the night. Much to the fans’ approval if the screaming was anything to judge it by. He would catch the other members giving him amused glances and it only made him more pleased that he had worn them. He might never go back.

He did wear them on the drive home that night. He also changed into a fresh pair after a shower. And all he could think about as he fell asleep that night was which pair he’d wear tomorrow. 


End file.
